1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to calendars, and more particularly to a calendar having features facilitating person-to-person communication. The novel calendar includes self-adhering, removable masks and messages which relate to future and upcoming dates and times.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Calendars, in their basic form, provide written tables displaying days and months of the future. Many calendars are provided with a modicum of space surrounding indicia corresponding to each day, which space is available for writing of notes which will serve the writer or others as a reminder or other advisement of future events, obligations, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,493, issued to Charles E. Sapp on Dec. 1, 1987, describes a calendar adapted to display personalized messages. The messages are personalized in that the user of Sapp's calendar inscribes one or more personal message on a roll of paper which then is scrolled past windows formed in a panel covering the roll of paper. By contrast, the present invention provides prewritten messages which are placed over the calendar. Each message bearing member has a window generally corresponding in area to indicia corresponding to a date. This member, or mask, is placed over indicia corresponding to a selected date. The prewritten message is then understood to relate to the date revealed by the window in the mask. The device of Sapp lacks prewritten messages and masks superimposed over date indicating indicia.
Although some prior art devices combine a clock and calendar, as exemplified in U.S. Design Pat. No. 320,564, issued to John F. Sharkey on Oct. 8, 1991, such devices report projected time and dates. They are not employed in the novel manner to draw attention to a particular date and time, and to propose an activity on the selected date and time.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.